


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 613

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [65]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 613 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 613 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 613

SHEIDHEDA-MADI  
Attack!

TRANSLATION  
_Jomp in!_

SHEIDHEDA-MADI  
Madi’s gone, Teacher. Kneel if you want to live.

TRANSLATION  
_Madi don bants, Seda. Teik yo gon nila taim yo gaf in kik thru._

INDRA  
You have no authority here, Sheidheda. Weapons down. That’s an order.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu nou kep rein in hir nowe, Sheidheda. Shuda daun. Daun laik hedon._

SHEIDHEDA-MADI  
You woke Trikru. I woke Sangedakru. Kill them all.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu don rez Trikru op. Ai don rez op Sangedakru. Frag emo op._

SHEIDHEDA-MADI  
I gave you an order!

TRANSLATION  
_Ai’n ron yo op hedon!_

SHEIDHEDA-MADI  
Lexa kom Trikru has told me how strong you are. But are you strong enough to kill your own child?

TRANSLATION  
_Leksa kom Trikru don tel ai op kaina yuj yu bilaik. Ba yu’s kaina yuj na rip yu seim yongon klin?_

SHEIDHEDA-MADI  
Lexa kom Trikru said you were strong. But you’re as weak as her. Your love has made you so.

TRANSLATION  
_Leksa kom Trikru don biyo laik yu’s yuj. Ba yu ste kwelen seim kom em. Yu hodnes don teik yu dawe._

MADI  
Take the Prime and his men!

TRANSLATION  
_Sis Pram op en om gona!_

SHEIDHEDA  
We would have ruled everything! Given birth to a new world in our image. A new perfection. Instead, your weakness has killed us both!

TRANSLATION  
_Yumi proli na hed op ething otaim! Proli push au brana houd seim kom yumi proufa. Brana bifines. Stedat, yu kwelnes don frag yumi op ogeda!_

SHEIDHEDA  
From now on... I’m you.

TRANSLATION  
_Kom nau gon feva... Ai laik yu._

**Author's Note:**

> That's the season! Looks like a lot of Madi's lines got flipped to English. That'll happen. They were some cool translations, though, so there they are. Enjoy!


End file.
